


Learning

by Draconas00



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: ASScrack, Cumshot, F/M, Flying, Fondling, Masturbation, No Sex, assplay, cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconas00/pseuds/Draconas00
Summary: Hermoine finally takes an interest in flying in their sixth year.





	Learning

Harry had always wanted to teach Hermoine how to fly. He was beginning to think it would never happen though. She obviously didn't like the idea of being in the air. Even back in 3rd year when they had ridden on Buckbeack she hadn't liked the experience, only tolerated it. Even if she had wanted to fly, it would most likely be Ron showing her the ropes. While Harry had shown himself to be the best flyer since the first time he sat on a broom, Ron had made the quidditch team last year and gradually improved to the point of no longer hampering the team and actually being a strength. 

At the moment though, Ron was in the process of changing the order of things. He was sitting on the couch in the common room with Lavender Brown sprawled across body. It wasn't a very erotic site. They looked like an eel and a monkey trying to figure out which one had the longest tongue. Everyone in the common room was desperately trying to avoid noticing the awkward situation. Harry had an eerie feeling the friendship dynamic of their little group was about to change.

A couple weeks had passed, Harry and Hermoine were seeing less and less of Ron. Hermoine didn't avoid being in the same vicinity of the two lovebirds, but she definitely avoided looking at them or even acknowledging their existence. One Saturday the awkwardness was getting to Harry and he convinced Hermoine to come out and watch him fly. He could see the relief on her face at the suggestions as the animal noises coming from the corner were getting a bit over the top. Harry dashed upstairs to get his Firebolt and before he knew it they were down by the quidditch pitch and he was kicking off. The rush of air across his face made everything else disappear. He made a couple loops and eventually made it back to where he started. Usually Hermoine watched for a couple minutes before finding her way back to whichever book she happen to bring along. However, this time Harry was surprised to see she was still watching when he made his landing.

"Great day for flying," Harry said with a big grin on his face.

"It looks like fun. Can I have a turn?" Hermoine asked as if it was a completely normal request.

"Er..." Harry was struck speechless.

"Haha, is it that big of surprise?" Hermoine laughed at Harry's dumbstruck look.

"Well, kinda. I'd given up hope you would ever want try again," Harry responded.

"Yeah, I didn't think I would, but something about today is making me fell a bit adventurous."

Harry extended the broom towards her and said, "Well here you go. You know you are free to use it whenever you feel like it."

"Um, I don't think I'm ready for a solo flight on the fastest broom in existence. Could I just ride on the back with you?" Hermoine asked feeling a little embarassed.

"Of course you can. I'll take it nice and slow. Just grab onto my waist." Harry mounted the broom and held it down low so Hermoine could easily get in position behind him.

Harry eased up into the air with Hermoine's grip getting a little tighter the higher he went. They cruised around for a little and he could feel his friend's muscles loosening as they enjoyed the scenary below.

"This is wonderful Harry," Hermoine said into his ear as they were gliding over the lake.

Harry craned his neck back and said, "Glad you like it. I always thought you would enjoy this if you ever got up the courage to try again."

"Go faster," she giggled.

The giggle was cut off with a small shriek as Harry pointed the broom down and accelerated into a modest dive. It wasn't anything too crazy by his standards, but for a newby and on a Firebolt to boot, the girl behind him clutched tight to his waist and pulled herself tight to Harry as they descended. Harry was instantly met with a new sensation. Hermoine's breast pressed up tight against his back and her nose and cheek pressed against his shoulder blade. He pulled up and leveled out the broom. Her face left his back, but her grip kept her body snug against him.

Slightly out of breath Hermoine gasped, "Oh wow, I wasn't expecting you to be so quick."

"Sorry," Harry said abashed.

"Don't be. It was exhilarating," she replied.

They stayed at a more leisurly pace for a while, but she didn't slacken her grasp of Harry. The feeling of Hermoine's tits in his back was more than a little distracting. He was especially glad her hands were gripped high on his stomach, because if they were a little lower Harry was afraid she might come in contact with something. Harry slowly brought them back around and landed. Hermoine reluctantly let go of him and took a couple steps away. Harry's current condition was preventing him from removing the broom from between his legs so he stood and looked to his friend.

"Next time you will have to try and fly it yourself. The view is even better from the front," Harry said smiling.

"How about right now?"

Harry's face faltered a bit, "Uh, of course." Harry had to do some quick re-adjustment as he pulled the broom from between his legs and had to embellish the movements a bit to hide what his real objective was. Hermoine grabbed the broom and lifted one leg over.

She looked at Harry and asked, "Could you ride too, just to make sure I don't get out of control?"

"Of course I will. What kind of teacher do you think I am?" Harry moved behind her and positioned himself with a nice amount of room between them. He placed his hands low on her hips so his pinky fingers could feel her hip bone. Merlin, he was hoping he could manage to keep the distance between them, or this ride was going to go from wonderful to abhorrent real quick.

Her liftoff was a herky-jerky, but she took it slow enough Harry was able to hold is position without much effort. Once they achieved enough height, Harry instructed her how to start moving forward by leaning toward the front. Being her first time on a broom in years gave Hermoine plenty of caution as she made movements that were barely visible to the naked eye. Slowly, the broom started to inch forward and they were headed out across the grounds.

Harry started giving her small instructions to give her the feel of how to handle the broom. "Lean your head a bit to the left and let your side follow." Her hair followed her head and the right side of her neck was exposed to the sunlight. Harry swallowed hard and made himself pay more attention to the flight. "Now straighten up, and pull your chest back to get more lift." She was not in a rush, but her movements were precise and the Firebolt responded with perfection. She was getting the hang of it and she started to push a little more. Hermoine bent forward a little more and picked up some speed. She banked to the right and corrected back straight quickly.

"You're getting good at this," Harry said gently into her ear.

She turned to answer, but this is where her inexperience came into play. She let the rest of her body turn with her head and cause the broom to bank hard to the right. Her reaction to try and correct the quick turn was too much. The broom took a dive and sped up all at once. Harry slid forward on the broom and his body came in contact with Hermoine from his chest and stomach, right down to his still aroused cock. His hands came off her hips and gripped the broomstick right in front of her. The broom immediately responded to his actions and they were leveled out and gliding slowly before Hermoine's small scream had even ended. There was a drawn out silence, and her back became rigid straight, as Harry returned his hands to her hips and she took back control of the broom. He pushed himself back on the handle to get some distance between him and the girl who he was now definitely sure was going to be in his dreams tonight. He expected her to turn the broom back towards the school and end this little soiree, but to his surprise she kept on the same heading. 

Suddenly, she accelerated and decelerated quickly causing him to slid forward on the broom once again. Still hard as a rock, his dick poked her in the small of the back and slid upward until it was pressed in between the two students. Harry's eyes went wide open and he noticed a small uptick in the corner of Hermoine's mouth. She kept going like nothing had happened as Harry once again pushed himself back on the broom. He didn't know exactly what was going through her head, but whatever it was sure didn't conflict with Harry's fantasies. It wasn't too much longer before she tried the trick again. This time Harry was ready. He had no plans to prevent himself from sliding forward and feeling his cock press into this sexy little minx, but he did have other plans to go along with it. He let his hands slide off her hips and up as he moved forward. They both came to rest on a soft mound. He heard a small moan escape Hermoine's lips as his hands came to rest on her breasts. His cock was once again pointed straight up and wedged tightly between them. He squeezed hard on her tits and pulled his lower half into her ass.

"Oh yes," the noises Hermoine was making only encouraged Harry.

Harry moved his hands to the opposite breasts and started making slow exaggerated thrusts with his hips and he rested his chin on her left shoulder. The flight was getting a little bit shaky as Hermoine's attentions was being pulled from flying to the sensations being felt all over her body. He boldly removed one hand from a boob and slipped it under her robe. His hand came to rest on the inside of her thigh. His fingers slowly teased her inner thigh, but didn't venture any closer to her middle. Her breathing was starting to get more erratic as his teasing was turning her on. Suddenly, he moved both hands back to her hips and pushed himself back on the broom. The few inches between them felt like miles. Harry could sense the change in Hermoine when he pushed back. She went from adventurous to desperate, and he knew it was only a matter of time before she made a move to initiate the contact anew. With a new sense of urgency to try and prepare for the inevitable maneuver, Harry opened his robes in the front and vanished his clothing underneath. His now free cock bounced freely in the open air. The loss of confinement washed a sense of relief over Harry and he let out a sigh. His next move was to pull up the back of Hermoine's robes and put one hand on her hip underneath, holding his wand in the other hand waiting for Hermoine to make her move.

The broom sped up and just as Hermoine started to pull back on the speed Harry vanished her pants so when he slid forward this time it was the skin on the head of his dick that made contact with the skin of her lower back and slid up under the back of her shirt. His palms both moved to her inner thighs and pulled back. When his slow thrusting started he left a wet trail of precum from the top of her thong to the middle of her low back. His balls were pressed snug against her ass. Hermoine gasped and arched her back, pushing her ass back to meet Harry's thrust. He had to quickly lean forward and grab the broomstick when her hand went to her breasts and she started kneading them through her robes as she moaned. Harry used one hand to push her flat on the broomstick as he replaced her feet with his in the stirrups. She grabbed her wand and vanished all her clothes underneath, she then wrapped her arms around the broom handle and slid her hands inside her robes, one went to a nipple as the other went to her pussy and started rubbing her sensitive clit. Now when Harry pulled his hips back, the head of his dick was near her tight little asshole. Still leaking precum in excess he started to move forward and left a trail right up her crack. When he came to a stop his shaft was resting right between her perfect ass cheeks and his balls were up tight against against the area between her pussy and butt hole. The heat radiating between them combined with the frantic motions and sounds Hermoine was making had Harry's cock as hard as it had ever been. He pulled back again and began to hump her ass crack with more urgency. The more times he thrust the slicker the valley between her ass cheeks became.

Hermoine let out a deep groan as her orgasm crashed through her. She had to move one hand from her tit to hold on the broom as she felt like she was falling off. She needn't worry though as Harry had both arms around her as he pulled back for his last thrust. Just as the tip of his swollen cock reached her puckered asshole his orgasm started. Cum splashed against her backdoor and started to drip down toward her pussy. His hips kept moving forward and more shots of semen coated the area between her cheeks as he moved. He made a few more strokes before his orgasm was abated. Each time through the path his dickhead smeared cum into her skin.

When Harry's vision returned he realized he had almost no idea where they were. With all his concentration on the beautiful girl in front of him he failed to pay any attention to where they were going. He had the feeling that Hermoine wasn't going to be much help in this area either. With her legs just dangling around the broom she sat back up and moved one of her hands to the back of Harry's head and turned to kiss his cheek.

"Merlin, that was amazing," she breathed out slowly.

Harry smirked and said, "I agree."

Hermoined looked around and realized the same thing Harry had moments before. "Where are we?"

After a small chuckle Harry replied, "Heaven?"

"Umm, maybe but thats not exactly what I meant," the girl responded giving him a little elbow in the stomach.

"I think we just need to turn around and hope we can see the castle eventually," he said.

It wasn't too long until the castle could be spotted on the horizon. They made it back before the sun disappeared behind the tree line. When they landed Hermoine transfigured some branches and leaves laying nearby on the ground into some clothes that would at least get them back to respectable. As they walked directly into the Great Hall for dinner hardly anyone even turned their heads to see who was late. It wasn't that uncommon on the weekends for students to come and go during dinner at odd times. They sat next to Ginny at the table and started to eat, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Ron and Lavender were making moon eyes at one another over the treacle tart. Hermoine didn't avoid looking their way now. She gave them a quick glance and then turned to Ginny.

"Could you pass the chips please?"

Ginny passed Hermoine the plate and asked, "Where were you this afternoon? I was hoping for a little girl talk."

"Oh, Harry finally convinced me to try flying again," Hermoine said with a much too big smile.

Ginny was slightly taken aback but replied, "How did it go?"

"It was hard, but I think I got the hang of it eventually," she said. Harry firmly agreed.

Ginny had to surpress a giggle. She had went out to practice quidditch earlier and caught a glimpse of two people riding very close on a broom as they headed out over the Forbidden Forest.


End file.
